<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>第六章 by Moonbyultopfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971525">第六章</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan'>Moonbyultopfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>文多情的幸福生活 2 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mamamoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, moonrene, moonsun, wheebyul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Couple - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>文多情的幸福生活 2 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>第六章</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>为了让裴珠泫有多点的安全感，文星伊决定让她到公司去陪自己，这样就算自己没时间过去她那里她也能见到自己。至于容仙和辉人那里文星伊并不担心，因为他会让秀晶提前通知自己如果她们突然到公司来探班，正所谓最危险的地方就是最安全的地方，所以让裴珠泫到公司来绝对不是一个错的决定。反正文星伊是这样告诉自己。然后接下来的日子，文星伊都会一个星期抽一两天到裴珠泫那里去，然后再加上秀晶的配合容仙和辉人就这样被骗得团团转。</p><p> </p><p>就像现在容仙坐在文星伊的腿上面对着裴珠泫聊天。</p><p>“星~我想说让珠泫到公司来上班，你说好不好啊！”</p><p>“当然没问题啦！所以你觉得安排什么职位给她才合适呢？”</p><p>“我想了好久，我觉得让她当你第二个秘书吧！这样她就能替我们监督你了！”容仙说完还有点小得意地点了点文星伊地鼻子。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈…就这样说定了！那裴小姐什么时候能上班呢？”</p><p>“你决定吧，我都可以。”</p><p>“那明天就来上班吧！我真是等不及有这么一个漂亮的美女来当我的秘书了！”文星伊边说着边看着裴珠泫。</p><p>“星~你就叫她珠泫就行了啦！她是我的好姐妹，我相信她也不会介意的，你说对不对啊，珠泫？”</p><p>“那我以后就叫她珠泫吧！真是有趣啊！对不对啊，珠泫？”文星伊说完还露出一个痞痞的笑。</p><p>整间办公室就充满了笑声，谁知道金容仙正在引狼入室呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“等…等等…我们……会…会不会…被…发现啊？”</p><p>“hmmmm…你还有力气说话？那我可要加速了！”</p><p>“@￥#%#&amp;￥*#……#￥”</p><p>文星伊就只听见裴珠泫弱弱的求饶声，但这对文星伊来说只是增加一点qingqu 罢了，这样一个不同的快感让文星伊更加投入和xingfen。直到门外传来了辉人关心的声音，他们才赶快结束这场“运动”，但文星伊把东西都弄到里面去，把裴珠泫惹得很不舒服。匆匆整理一遍，打开门却发现辉人站在门外等着用厕所。</p><p> </p><p>“疑？你们俩人怎么一起从厕所出来？”这一问把容仙也给“请”来了，当然我们文星伊也不是吃素的。</p><p>“对啊！刚刚珠泫上厕所时发现马桶给阻塞了，所以我就来看看咯，现在没事了，但我就一身汗准备先去洗澡了！”说着话的同时把她们都推了出去，拉着辉人就上楼去了。</p><p>“你干嘛把我带上了来啊？”</p><p>“楼上不也有浴室嘛，正好你还可以帮我搓搓背，走吧！不然她们要等我们了！”辉人就这样上了文星伊的贼船。</p><p> </p><p>好的，做了两场运动的文星伊现在只想好好吃饭，看着裴珠泫不舒服的样子，文星伊还特地问她是不是哪里不舒服了，让大家的目光都放在她的身上，只好打哈哈说没事，然后瞪了文星伊一眼，自己什么问题难道文星伊会不清楚吗？真是的！就知道皮！</p><p> </p><p>吃完晚餐，大家就坐在客厅享受聚在一起的时光。</p><p>“爸爸，爸爸，那位姨姨好美哦！我长大也能像姨姨一样美吗？”</p><p>“当然会啦！爸爸的宝贝一定是全世界最好看的女孩！”</p><p>“所以我不美吗？”坐在文星伊旁边的辉人小声地说着。</p><p>“当然美啊！谁说不美了！我现在就找他报仇去！”听到文星伊的赞美，辉人就害羞地笑着露出她特征的印第安酒窝，依偎在文星伊身上。</p><p>“那我呢？”容不乐上线了，她看见文星伊称赞辉人也就吃醋了。</p><p>“当然也漂亮啦！还特别傻呢！”容仙假装要攻击文星伊实际上也悄悄依偎在他身上。接着文星伊也不想让裴珠泫觉得自己没有赞美她也开口称赞她很有气质很美。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>天色已晚，容仙和辉人就把裴珠泫留下来在家里过夜，不然会不放心她一个人回家去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>夜已深，大家都睡着了，唯独裴珠泫房间还隐隐约约传出“戏水声”。天快亮时，文星伊就赶快回到自己的房间去。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他好像上瘾了，上了偷情的刺激和裴珠泫的瘾。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>